Ménagerie
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Prenez un Severus Rogue, un bébé Harry, ajoutez un directeur complètement barré, mélangez le tout. Et n 'oubliez pas le canard ! UA


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous :)  
><em>

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient. L'histoire est de **Bil**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction, et le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**. _

_Pour info, "Fawkes" veut dire "Fumseck" en anglais. J'ai choisi de ne pas le traduire pour conserver les jeux de mots de l'auteur. En Français cela n'aurait pas donné la même chose...  
><em>

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ménagerie<strong>

**oOoOo**

« Canard ! »

Severus Rogue serra désespérément le bébé dans ses bras, essayant de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le sol. Dès qu'Albus Dumbledore était sorti de son bureau, l'infernal Potter s'était mis en tête de s'échapper et ce, par tous les moyens ! Rogue était à deux doigts de laisser l'enfant se débrouiller tout seul et le Seigneur des ténèbres aurait ainsi beaucoup de chance si l'enfant en question se fracassait la tête par terre.

« Par l'Enfer, mais tu vas te calmer, oui ! » pesta le professeur de potion. « Quel enfant insupportable ! Pourquoi les gamins sont-ils aussi remuants de nos jours ? »

« Canard, canard, canard ! » s'écria le bambin d'un ton enthousiaste.

Il tendait ses petites mains potelées vers Fawkes qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet.

« C'est un phénix, imbécile » répliqua Severus avec froideur. « Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un canard. »

« Canard ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'enfant. Fawkes le regarda avec méfiance et se tint éloigné aussi loin que son perchoir le lui permettait. Il n'y avait jamais eu beaucoup de bébé dans le bureau du célèbre directeur.

Severus soupira et tourna le bébé vers lui alors que Potter se tordait presque le cou à force de s'exciter sur l'oiseau. « Phénix gamin. Phé-nix. »

« Nix ? » Potter le regarda d'un œil brillant de malice.

« Phénix. »

« Finnix. »

« C'est déjà mieux. »

Potter se retourna vers Fawkes, contempla son plumage incandescent quelques instant puis, joyeusement, se mit à pilonner les bras de Severus en criant :« Canardcanardcanardcanardcanaaaard. »

Un son étouffé attira l'attention de Severus et il se retourna face au bureau du directeur. Devant lui se tenait un Albus Dumbledore qui avait perdu toute contenance et riait si fort que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. « Oh oui, c'est très drôle, vraiment » s'exaspéra Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Albus Dumbledore tenta de s'excuser. En vain, ses excuses se perdirent dans ses éclats de rire.

Potter jeta sur lui un coup d'œil intéressé. « Canard ? » demanda-t-il à Severus.

« Maintenant que tu le dis » fit celui-ci d'un ton sec. « Notre directeur ne porte, en effet, aucune ressemblance avec un canard. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » questionna Albus d'un ton amusé tout en essuyant ses yeux.

« Oui » répondit-il en hochant la tête. Son ton était à présent si sec qu'en comparaison le Sahara ressemblait à une forêt tropicale. « Vous n'arrêtez pas de coasser comme une grenouille depuis cinq minutes. »

Le petit Potter les dévisagea l'un après l'autre et se mit à babiller à nouveau d'un ton joyeux, donnant des coups sur les bras de Severus. Ce dernier encercla le garçon dans un bras et saisit ses petits poings dans sa main libre. Imperturbable, le bambin attrapa son pouce dans ses deux mains et l'agita de haut en bas. « Canard, canard, canard ! »

Severus essaya de retirer sa main libre avec un succès limité et soupira de nouveau. « Très bien, garde mon pouce. Je ne l'utilise pas de toute façon. »

Fawkes, dont la curiosité avait fait le pas sur la méfiance, se pencha doucement et tendit la tête pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur le crâne du petit Potter. « Nix ! » s'écria l'enfant en secouant le pouce du pauvre Severus vers l'oiseau. « Canard Nix ! »

« Son non est Fawkes, mon garçon » déclara Albus en étouffant un rire alors qu'il se levait, faisait le tour de son bureau et regardait le petit Potter.

« Ffffff ? » essaya l'enfant en plissant son petit nez d'un air concentré.

« Fawkes. » répéta Albus.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux du bambin. « Awk ? Awk ? Awk ! »

« Comme si nous n'avions pas assez d'oiseau dans la conversation » marmonna Severus. « Vous choisissez de lui apprendre à pépier comme un pingouin. »

Potter continua à awk-awker encore, aimant visiblement le son avant d'éclater de rire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et s'assura que sa prise sur l'enfant était sécurisée. « Au moins cela amuse quelqu'un » persifla-t-il.

Albus sourit « Puis-je vous demander qui est ce charmant garçon, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu un bébé à Poudlard, même si je reconnais que ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut. » Severus esquissa un sourire railleur et le directeur eut un sourire indulgent en retour « Et je suis certain que vous n'avez pas mentionné que ce n'était pas... »

« Ce n'est pas le mien; »

« Awk » fit Potter en donnant un coup de coude dans la poitrine de Severus.

« Alors qui est-il ? »

Severus réussit à libérer son pouce et souleva quelques mèches du front du bébé, révélant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Une cicatrice connue pour être légendaire même si quatre personnes seulement avaient pu la voir en six mois. Le sourire d'Albus se fana rapidement comme s'il avait fait tomber le masque. « Severus » commença-t-il sérieusement.

« Ne commencez pas de cette façon avec moi, Albus. Je n'ai jamais été près de sa maison et j'ignore où il habite. J'ai respecté en tout point ce que aviez dit, sur le fait qu'il devait rester caché et tout ce qui s'ensuit. J'étais simplement en train de marcher au bord du lac à la recherche de plantes pour mes potions lorsqu'une explosion de magie s'est produite et un enfant est apparu sous mes yeux. » Severus regarda le bébé dans ses bras. « Il m'a fallu trente minutes pour le calmer, Albus. Et je pense que ce n'est ni moi, ni le froid qui le faisait pleurer... »

Albus fronça les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« On lui a fait du mal, Albus. »

Le visage du directeur devint subitement grave. « Du mal, en êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Doucement, le professeur de potion souleva le pull-over de l'enfant (à l'origine trop grand pour lui mais la magie l'avait réduit à sa taille) pour afficher une série d'hématomes (qui avaient presque disparus sous l'effet de la magie) qu'aucun enfant n'aurait pu se faire lui-même, y compris en étant hyper actif. « J'ignore si sa famille compte le reprendre mais il est hors de question que je leur laisse cet enfant, aussi pénible soit-il. »

Potter se tortilla, un air malheureux sur le visage et enfouit sa petit tête dans la robe de Severus, la serrant entre ses doigts. Severus remit son pull et caressa doucement sa petite épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. Je te l'ai promis si tu te souviens bien.»

« Pas mal ? » souffla l'enfant d'une voix étouffée.

« Non, pas mal ».

Les doigts sur les robes de Severus se desserrèrent et l'enfant leva son visage. « Canard ? »

Il soupira. « Oui, nous irons au lac plus tard et tu pourras voir les canards de nouveau » Il leva la tête et fixa Albus. « De ce que je peux assurer c'est que c'est la première fois que sa famille a levé la main sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de le regretter. Je doute sérieusement qu'il ait reçu la moindre affection de leur part. »

« Mais c'est sa famille !»

Severus soupira de nouveau. « Albus, cette merveilleuse vision idéaliste que vous avez du monde est très touchante...mais pas particulièrement réaliste. Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre à deux guerres et à poursuivre dans l'enseignement, me dépasse parfois. Je l'avoue... »

« Vous êtes certain que c'est sa famille qui... »

« Oh oui » répondit Severus d'un ton catégorique.

Albus fronça les sourcils. « La Magie n'aurait jamais pu le transporter accidentellement au nord de l'Écosse. Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Personne ne peut non plus survivre à un Avada-Kedavra » riposta Severus. « Et pourtant ce gamin a survécu. Il ne doit pas retourner là-bas. » Severus s'interrompit. « Et ne peut pas non plus rester ici. Trouvez-lui une famille appropriée, qui sera capable de s'occuper de lui et de le protéger. Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, mais dans l'hypothèse où le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait, une famille de sorciers serait plus apte à réagir en cas de danger.» Il fixa la petite tête. « Il n' a pas besoin que des gens meurent encore pour lui... »

Potter se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête solennellement. « Canard » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Et ne penses même pas à m'attribuer un tel surnom, Potter ou tu seras en retenue jusqu'à ce que tu passes tes ASPIC. »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit. « SSSSeverus »

« C'est mieux » reconnut le professeur de potions. « Tu seras en retenue jusqu'à l'obtention de tes BUSES. »

Les yeux brillants d'intelligence, le petit Potter se redressa, heureux d'être dans les bras de Severus et lui tapota le menton « Gentil serpent. »

Severus roula des yeux. Et puis, avec horreur, s'aperçut qu'Albus les regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. « Non, j'ignore à quoi vous pensez mais la réponse est non. Je connais ce regard, Albus. »

Imperturbable, Albus suggéra « Vous pourriez très bien vous occuper de lui. »

Durant quelques secondes, Severus le dévisagea avec incrédulité. Il avait été un espion, il n'avait jamais montré la moindre émotion parce qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer mais là, il se tenait figé comme un idiot. Potter se mit à rire et poussa son menton, alors seulement Severus réalisa que sa bouche était restée grande ouverte. Il essaya de se ressaisir. « Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! »

« Oh, sans aucun doute. » accepta Albus aimablement. « Mais cela ne change rien à ma proposition. Vous seriez un excellent gardien et personne d'autre que vous ne saurait mieux le protéger. » Tandis que Severus essayait de trouver des arguments à cette proposition ridicule, Albus demanda : « Je peux le prendre ? »

Severus baissa les yeux. « Potter ? »

Le garçon considéra Albus avec attention. Le directeur se leva et les scruta à son tour. Severus avait déjà été soumis à cette étrange inspection et ne savait jamais comment y répondre. Il détestait que la vie du gamin soit mise en jeu de cette façon.

Potter ne dit rien quand il se retrouva dans les bras d'Albus mais profita de l'occasion pour lui attraper son chapeau. « Non, non, Harry, laisse ça, s'il te plaît. »

Contrarié, Potter tira sur sa barbe à la place. « Méchant canard » protesta-t-il en continuant de tirer sur la barbe au grand désarroi du directeur.

Severus se demanda si cela ruinerait sa réputation s'il se mettait à rire maintenant...A regret, il rit mais se souviendra sans doute longtemps de la tête qu'affichait le célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Seul un Potter de deux ans oserait mettre dans l'embarras le leader officieux du monde sorcier. Il commençait réellement à aimer ce gosse.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il le prenne avec lui.

« Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Il est évident qu'il se sent bien avec vous. »

« Il se sent bien avec quelqu'un qui lui a montré un canard ! »

« Canard ! » approuva Potter.

« Lorsqu'il a cherché un refuge, sa magie l'a conduit auprès de vous. Cela veut tout dire, Severus. »

« Je ne sais rien des enfants ! Je suis un ancien Mangemort, il a sauvé le monde sorcier, il est... »

« Votre filleul. »

Pour la seconde fois, la bouche de Severus demeura grande ouverte.

« Les temps étaient difficiles, les gens se sont donc donnés du mal pour assurer la sécurité de leur famille. Lily Evans a jugé bon de vous nommer comme second parrain de Harry, par précaution. »

« Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé la permission ! » s'insurgea Severus. Lui, un parrain ? C'était ridicule !

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Albus le regarda avec intensité.

Severus ferma les yeux. « A moins que...à moins que vous n'ayez utilisé le sort « Oubliettes ». Une précaution logique...Montrez-moi une preuve. Une preuve tangible. »

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris lorsque Albus lui présenta un parchemin qu'il lut de long en large et où il découvrit sa signature en bas, à droite. Severus lâcha un soupir. Il se demandait si Lily avait dû employer de nombreux arguments ou si elle l'avait simplement regardé, avec son regard clair, inébranlable, auquel il n'avait jamais su dire non. Il n'avait jamais pu ôter cet élan de douleur dès qu'il songeait à elle, à ses yeux qui ne le regarderaient plus jamais.

Mais son fils était toujours là. Son fils avait à nouveau besoin de lui...

Severus se demandait si le lien qui l'unissait à Potter en tant que parrain était la raison pour laquelle l'enfant l'avait rejoint quand il avait eu peur. Il essaya de penser à une famille à laquelle il aurait confiance pour s'occuper de Potter. Mais entre sa reconnaissance juridique de parrain, Black qui croupissait à Azkaban, il n'y avait rien pour l'en empêcher d'avoir sa garde. Rien, à part le fait qu'il ne voulait pas.

Certainement pas.

Il leva les yeux en entendant le rire familier de Potter et ne fut guère étonné de constater qu'Albus avait cédé. Le bambin portait maintenant le chapeau du directeur qui, trop grand pour lui, tombait sur ses épaules. Potter agitait ses petits mains autour, essayant de l'attraper.

« Directeur Potter » Severus soupira. « C'est tout ce que nous avions besoin. » Même s'il devait admettre qu'avoir un Potter en charge n'était pas très différent d'avoir un Albus en charge...

Le directeur souleva son chapeau et l'enfant gazouilla, ravi de revoir à nouveau le monde. « Canard ! Canard ! » Il sourit à Severus et tendit des bras suppliants vers lui. « Serpent ? »

Severus le prit et l'installa contre son épaule. Potter eut un long bâillement et appuya sa tête contre son cou. « Gentil serpent » murmura-t-il, heureux.

Severus posa une main sur le haut de la tête du garçon qui sentait bon l'amande, sentit ses cheveux soyeux sous ses doigts, son petit corps qui se pressait contre lui avec confiance.

Il jeta un regard noir à Albus « Très bien » lança-t-il à contre coeur. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

Albus sourit. « Gentil serpent » accepta-t-il.

Et Severus se demanda combien de temps il pourrait supporter ces deux là...


End file.
